tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily/Gallery
Gallery File:Emily'sNewCoaches17.png|Emily's debut appearance File:Emily'sNewCoaches63.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?43.png|Emily helping a stranded Henry File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?57.png BulgyRidesAgain49.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough29.png|Emily with her snowplough File:Emily'sAdventure9.png|Emily in the eighth season File:AsGoodasGordon50.png File:Navigation.png|Emily at Cronk station in an eighth season Learning Segment File:CallingAllEngines!6.png|Emily at the Windmill File:CallingAllEngines!296.png|Emily in Calling All Engines! File:TobyFeelsLeftOut30.png|Emily in the ninth season File:EmilyKnowsBest35.png File:EmilyRespects2.png|Emily in an ninth season Learning Segment File:PercyandtheFunfair46.png|Emily in the tenth season File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches18.png File:HappyorSad4.png|Emily in an tenth season Learning Segment File:ThomasSetsSail24.png|Emily in the eleventh season File:Emily'sRubbish2.png|Emily's wheels File:Emily'sRubbish10.png|Emily and Whiff File:TheGreatDiscovery205.png|Emily in The Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery384.png File:HenryGetsItWrong43.png|Emily with a CGI face in the twelfth season File:ExcellentEmily45.png|Emily stuck in muddy water File:ExcellentEmily46.png|Emily's whistle File:HeroOfTheRails12.png|Emily in full CGI File:TickledPink50.png|Emily in the thirteenth season File:TheBiggestPresentofAll28.png File:MistyIslandRescue390.png|Emily in Misty Island Rescue File:PingyPongyPickUp83.png|Emily in the fourteenth season File:PingyPongyPickUp91.png File:DayoftheDiesels152.png|Emily with Edward in Day of the Diesels File:EmilyandDash6.png|Emily in the fifteenth season File:EmilyandDash28.png|Emily's whistle in CGI File:Percy'sNewFriends9.png File:BlueMountainMystery93.png|Emily in Blue Mountain Mystery File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain52.png|Emily in the sixteenth season File:Emily'sWinterPartySpecial28.png|Emily decorated with lights File:KingoftheRailway42.png|Emily in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway291.png File:WaywardWinston1.png|Emily in seventeenth season File:NoSnowforThomas71.png|Emily with a green snowplough File:TaleOfTheBrave436.png|Emily in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave547.png File:LastTrainforChristmas70.png|Emily in the eighteenth season File:EmilySavestheWorld26.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble27.png|Emily in the nineteenth season File:BestEngineEver63.png|Emily imagines herself being streamlined File:BestEngineEver118.png File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas101.png|Emily as The E-Marley's Ghost File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure122.png|Emily in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure127.png|Emily braking before colliding with the express coaches File:BubblingBoilers59.png|Emily in Bubbling Boilers File:DieselandtheDucklings64.png|Emily in the twentieth season File:BradfordtheBrakevan60.png File:PoutyJames48.png File:TheGreatRace49.png|Emily with Percy and Sidney File:TheGreatRace276.png|Emily in her decorated livery in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace357.png|Emily in the best decorated parade with James File:Who'sThatEngine?Emily4.png|Emily's safety valve File:Who'sThatEngine?Emily9.png File:EmilyatUlfsteadCastle.png|Emily at Ulfstead Castle File:EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Emily's stats File:EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Emily in her Great Railway Show livery File:EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Emily's left side view File:EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Emily's back side view File:EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Emily's right side view File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed18.png|Nameboard with Harvey File:Emily'sModelatExploretheRails.jpg|Emily's model at the Explore the Rails event File:EmilyFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:Emilypromoimage.jpg|A promotional image of Emily File:Emilypromoimage2.jpg File:EmilyandThomaspromo.jpg|A promotional photo of Emily and Thomas File:ThomasandEmilyPromo1.jpg File:ThomasandEmilyPromo.jpg|Promotional image of Thomas, Emily and Bertie File:EmilySeason8Promo.jpg File:CallingAllEnginesPromo.png|Calling all Engines promo File:DVDBingo15.png|Emily in DVD Bingo File:EmilyCGImodelspecifications.jpg|Emily's CGI model specifications File:EmilySeason13promo.png|Promotional image of Emily for the thirteenth season File:EmilyCGIpromo.png File:EmilyCGIPromo2.jpg File:EmilyCGIPromo3.png File:EmilyHead-onPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of Emily File:EmilyKnapfordPromo.PNG|Promo at Knapford File:ThomasandEmilyCGIPromo.jpg File:MavisandEmilyCGIpromo.png|In a promo with Mavis File:EmilyatDaisyHalt.png|Emily at Daisy Halt File:EmilyatBrendamDockspromo.png|Emily at Brendam Docks File:Season21Promo.png|Season 21 Promo File:LearningSegments22.jpg|Emily as she appears in an animated learning segment File:GettingtotheWashdown5.PNG|Angry Emily in a Learning Segment File:LearningSegments-WireframeRenderingEmily.png|Emily's wireframe rendering for the learning segments File:Emily'sNewCoachesConceptArt.png|Seventh season concept art of her pushing Toby out of the way File:EmilyConceptArt.jpg|Concept art File:PlacetoPlay1.png|Emily in a magazine story File:BrilliantBen1.png|Emily with Bill, Ben and Percy File:SeeingSeals2.png|Promotional artwork File:EmilyEdavilleRailroad.jpg|Emily at Edaville File:ThomasLand(Japan)11.jpg|The events of Emily's New Coaches recreated for Thomas Land Emily_model.png|Emily at Nitrogen Studios. File:Emily'sBasis.jpg|Emily's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLEmily.png|ERTL File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayEmily.jpg|2004 Wooden Railway Prototype File:WoodenRailwayEmily.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Emily.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:Prototype2017WoodenRailwayEmily.png|2017 Wooden Railway Prototype File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesEmily.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:RollandWhistleEmily.jpg|Wooden Railway Roll and Whistle File:WoodenRailwayStreamlinedEmily.jpg|Wooden Railway Streamlined File:WoodEmily2018.jpg|Wood File:TOMYEmily.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYEmilyJapanese.jpg|Plarail File:TOMYTrackMasterEmily2007.jpg|TrackMaster (Original) File:TrackMasterEmily.jpg|TrackMaster File:2013TrackMasterEmily.JPG|2013 TrackMaster File:2014TrackmasterEmily.jpg|2014 TrackMaster File:TrackMasterEmilyinSplish,Splash,Splosh!.jpg|TrackMaster prototype Splish, Splash, Splosh! Emily File:TrackMasterSnowClearingEmily.jpg|TrackMaster Snow Clearing Emily File:MyFirstThomasEmily.jpg|My First Thomas model File:PrototypeHornbyEmily.jpg|Prototype Hornby File:HornbyEmily.jpg|Hornby File:Take-AlongEmily.jpg|Take Along File:TakeAlongMetallicEmily.jpg|Take Along Metallic File:Take-n-PlayEmily.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Emily.PNG|2013 Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015Emily.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingEmily.jpg|2011 Talking Take 'n' Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingEmily2013.jpg|2013 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayEmilyStuckintheBrush.jpg|Take-n-Play Emily Stuck in the Brush File:PrototypeCollectibleRailwayEmily.jpg|Collectible Railway prototype File:CollectibleRailwayEmily.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresEmily.jpg|Adventures File:LimitedEditionCollectionEmily.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:BachmannEmily.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale File:Wind-upEmily.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upmetallicEmily.jpg|Metallic wind-up File:Wind-upPartyEmily.jpg|Wind-up Party File:WindUpTGREmily.jpeg|Wind-up Decorated File:EmilyPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:DiablockEmily.jpg|Diablock File:MegaBloksEmily.jpg|Mega Bloks File:TomicaEmily.PNG|Tomica File:NakayoshiEmily.jpg|Nakayoshi File:EmilyPadlockandKey.jpg|Padlock and Key File:Micro-RubberEmily.png|Micro Rubber Engines File:PushAlongEmily.PNG|Push Along File:MotorizedRailwayEmily.jpg|Motorized Railway File:MinisClassicEmily.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisSpookyEmily.JPG|Minis (Spooky) File:MinisSweetsEmily.png|Minis (Sweets) File:PrototypeEmilyasWonderWoman.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Wonder Woman) File:EmilyasPoisonIvy.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Poison Ivy) File:Emily as Vixen.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Vixen) File:MINISJuniorMintsEmily.png|Minis (Junior Mints) File:EmilyasPearlWhale.png|Minis (SpongeBob Squarepants; Pearl) File:EmilyasYellowRanger.jpg|Minis (Power Rangers: Yellow Ranger) File:MinisNightTimeEmily.png|Minis (Night Time) File:MyFirstThomas&FriendsRailRollersEmily.PNG|Rail Rollers File:SweetEmily.png|A toy that came in a chocolate surprise egg File:TheGreatDiscoveryEmilycard.jpg|Trading Card File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEmily.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Emily2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:EmilyWoodenRailwayStoryLibraryBookPack.png|Wooden Railway Story Library Book Pack File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEmilyJapaneseCover.jpeg|Japanese Story Library book File:Emily(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures Book See Also * Category:Images of Emily Category:Images of Emily Category:Gallery Category:Character galleries Category:Steam locomotive galleries